Humanity Marches Forever Onward!
by Lost Guy
Summary: Humanity is planning to leave its native solar system for the first time, after years of civil war all nations, colonies and outposts have known peace as we look forward to a brighter extra-solar future. but what happens when the unknown mass relay in our system is activated? will the council regret their decision to explore? will first contact be peaceful or will it be war?
1. Chapter 1

**Humanity Marches forever onward!**

A ME fanfic, staring the Human race as the unethical heartless scientific warrior race we are.

Daring and creative, the entire galaxy shall learn to fear us, to hate us, to run from us. Or they shall die on their knees.

…le chapter one…. Releasing the storm, striking out.

5 days prior to first contact… year 2102 AD

Captain Ivan Stradovich sat silently in the drop bay of the KA-20/83 atmo/space drop craft or Storm bringer dropcraft (Kalenkov armaments model 2083 atmospheric and space capable deployment craft if you want to get specific .) alongside many others of the VDV and various other special forces of all of earth and her intra system colonies.

They were currently fitting in their last set of orbit-to-surface insertion training before a 1 day trip to the other side of Sol where they would then practise for the parade of a united humanity. (Its official name in the history books as it is being said.) and then participate in said parade 3 days later.

He glanced off to his right to see some Martian insertion troops, their bulky armour and gear standing out from everyone else and made them look a little oversized. However no one here would laugh at the bubble looking helmets. These men were famed for the destruction of the U.S.A.F Eisenhower. The largest human Troopship in existence measuring a total of 2.6km.

He remembered the day well, how something supposed to be invincible was brought down within six days of its launch and entry into the human intra-system civil war. Hell he was drinking with his comrades on a Russian Battle ship not 12,000 km from it.

He then looked to his left and spotted possibly the 2nd most deadliest special forces there are. The Australian SASR, who with only a squadron of 14 operatives, 5 working AUS-STYER 20/77's and one working radio managed to destroy an entire plutonian military complex on one of Saturn's moons of guarded by 165 personnel with a good 63 of those combat troops, a dozen short range Platevia class gunships and a working sensor array of the highest quality, able to scan the entire hemisphere they were in.

No one knew how it was done, they were told it was a suicide mission, that they would not be back. Of course when they got back the SASR laughed in their faces before saying they had faced Koala's more deadly than wandered off somewhere while singing waltzing Matilda.

Respect the Aussies, or else they would fuck up your day.

The dropship started to dive into the atmosphere of Mars, it only experienced minor shaking from the barely formed atmosphere of the red planet, which was now dotted with underground cities and massive bio-domes and air cleansers. Suddenly the alarm sounded and everyone who was not wearing an air tight helm put one on and stood. The Martian soldiers moved to the front of the ramp that was just beginning to lower. The ramp was about 6.5 metres long and wobbled a little as pairs of Martian Insertion troops, clad in their heavy semi powered body armour ran down two at a time before casting themselves off the edge towards home.

The next to go were the French Diving Knives, a special unit of French soldiers that specialized in… well what else but knives. Throwing, stabbing and even Ballistic knives. (Which the latest could travel more than 32m if done right. One operative claiming a 48m kill.) They hurled themselves out with a mired of cheers and patriotic fervour.

Next he and the VDV soldiers moved into position, undoubtedly the most experienced of all the troops here at high atmo-surface jumps, being the first armed forces branch to do so in history.

Looking to the man next to him Ivan nodded than ran for the end of the ramp, when he reached the tip he pushed off with his legs and fell into a dive for the red planet… his adrenaline surged with fervour as he free fell towards the dusty red surface of Mars.

He had experienced this feeling over 34 times, yet the thrill of the fall, the rush of passing through a barely formed atmosphere, the feel of gravity wanting to embrace him in a deadly hug and cheating it every time. 'I love this job.' He thought to himself as his comrades joined him in the free fall.

Little did he know that his world will be turned upside down within the next three Earth days.

…meanwhile…. Uranus, Titania, grand works factory/ landing yards.

Major General Alexander Fredrickson watched as the last of the construction was finished, this ship in front of him would herald in a new age for humanity, one of peace and friendship between all nations, of exploration and discovery.

The 4.6km long colony ship, named the J. Cook in honour of Captain James Cook who discovered Australia for the British Empire long ago. It was a massive thing, designed to speed through the darkness between solar systems and long voyages. Armed with no less than 158 AC (anti craft) guns and 44 heavy turreted cannons plus 3 squadrons of fighter craft she could take on at least 3 other ships of Capital-ship or below.

It was rough and blocky, with enough room for over 1,000,000 colonists and the equipment they would need. As well as a 600,000 military presence along with heavy equipment. Humanity would be leaving their cradle for the first time, many were scared that something was out there. Mostly the politicians. The military were hyped; if something did come shooting there was always the surplus of replies (read a few thousand nuclear warheads from Humanities ever expanding stock of nukes and not to mention the chemical weapons that were 'disposed' of.)

All of the Nations of earth (read those that could afford space travel and craft squadrons) along with her colonies were participating in this event. Nearly all send along one thousand special forces members, which was suprising of the Martian colonies that did gain independence due to the fact they had only about 3000 special forces total.

Alexander turned from the window to walk through the stark white corridors of the Titania craft yards factory no.01 which produced some of the most largest craft in human history, today the company, Titania Spacers Plant, would forever earn their place in the history books.

He took a left turn at the T junction and headed straight for a while, going over calculations in his head and how life on the new colony would go for everyone. Entire families were being moved so none would request to come back to visit family and same with the military members going.

With colony defence he couldn't be happier. He had over 8 dozen light scout walkers and assorted scout cars, 210 of IFV's and APC's, 64 MBT's, 4 companies worth of artillery and 6 squads of gunships and aero fighters. And that was just the defences that were mobile.

For static defence he had several Night-watch ground-to-space missile platforms as well as a Gustav superluminal artillery cannon. Which it itself had a recorded kill streak of about 23 ships of various sizes.

He smiled with glee at the chance to command one of these behemoths as the door to Titania spacers' plant Command hub opened. Hundreds of little multi-coloured screens dotted the walls and mid-air as employees, both military and Titanian went to and fro sorting out jobs needing to be done and where people were needed to be.

He walked past a few communications crew asking the command officers in bright yellow who to direct the calls too while all around it was the organized chaos of running a company, he felt at ease here in this chaotic environment. Maybe it was because he saw, survived and thrived in the great inter-system civil war. You can take the soldier out of the war but not the war out of the soldier.

He moved towards the door on the other side of the room from where he came, the door marked CEO though he did hesitantly. He didn't dislike the CEO far from it, it's just that the man seemed. Well.. just cared a little too much about that darn collection of swords and ancient weapons he had hanging on his wall.

Alexander hit the doorbell key causing a chime to sound off, 3 seconds after the door opened with the CEO, standing there in a short sleeved vertically stripped shirt with long black pants and leather lace up shoes. He was … you know what? Everyone just said he looked like Parker Selfridge from that old movie James Cameron's Avatar. Sort of sounded like the character to which some people loved about their boss. He just thought it was strange.

"Ah general! So what is happening in the wonderful world of the military?!"

Alexander sighed "same old same old… how is the life of one of the wealthiest men in the solar system Hadrian?"

Hadrian turned and walked back behind his desk, sitting down in the extremely comfortable, leather (real leather at that.) adjustable chair with an inbuilt sound system (with Veigar - Eternal Empire as well as hundreds of other classics and genres of music. None of that 21st century crap though, Ke*dollar sign* a can go die in the whore hole she spawned from along with most of those so called musical artists… note that is just my opinion.)

"It's rather fine, luxurious and hard working as well… so how ya liking the last touch ups on the Coloney ship? She fit to explore the stars or what!"

"she is indeed. Though I am wondering what would happen if we are… intercepted before we reach our destination, how would we defend ourselves?"

Hadrian sighed "you mean besides the surplus of weapons that my boys took the time to find a place for on the ship and other such things?"

Alexander took the chair opposite "no, what I mean is boarded by some… unknowns, with the guns on the outside and military personnel in stasis how will we defend ourselves?"

Hadrian reached a hand into his desk and pulled out a holo-projection pad and hit the on switch while setting it down on the table. Alexander could not believe it.

"is that a…"

Hadrian put on a 'you fucken know it!' grin

"that is a mk4 autonomous sentry bot, 0.6m in height with twin linked tantov 4mm machineguns, a small 3 shot grenade launcher and a new addition of a tri-shot Anti-tank gun."

Alexander was stunned, the military was only just getting these things due to how expensive they were, and at 7million a bot no one was willing to buy them in large quantities.

"How many?"

"About 40, divided into battalions of ten, and then further split into squads of 4 with 2 command units for each squad. They will patrol the ship while the rest of the crew are in stasis and also wake military personnel if trouble occurs. Trust me Alex, I have everything sorted…" Hadrian finished with a smile.

Alex sighed in relief, call him paranoid but aliens are quite the possibility.

"Oh speaking of the ship and all that I am coming along…" Hadrian added on as an afterthought.

"Ok…wait? WHAAAAT!" screamed Alex as he came to realize what the triple digit billionaire just said.

"Yeah I have decided to start up an orbital ship yard at our new extra-solar colony. Plus I think I deserve a decade holiday don't you? And don't complain about who will run the company my right hand man will be doing hat, training him for this day I have been and couldn't be happier with the results."

Alexander was speechless, god forbid, this man was annoying before. Now he was just… well, Alex didn't know what to think just yet. His jaw, if it could drop any further, would have been on the carpet by now. Hadrian looked at him in distress.

"Alex? Titania to Alex come in? You feeling alright buddy?"

…. 2 days latter: Citadel Council ship: Envision, headed for/ arriving in recently discovered system with a mass relay.

Falvion was excited, ever since the Council decided to open up another set of relays and explore the only arm of the galaxy without any presence of galactic civilization in it people from all races had been eager to explore.

The Asari Republics and Citadel council funded most of these missions, but on board each ship was a Turian military advisor, Flavion was the assigned advisor for the Envision. Any newly discovered species by the ship he was on, he was the one to judge their military threat for the Hierarchy and be the absolute authority for whether they should wage war against this new species.

Flavion hoped they would come across another species, one that would be a hopefully peaceful first contact. But he rather doubted that considering the captain of the vessel. Dashina, an Asari of 354 year of age and, to put it frankly quite the racist. Believing that the Asari were superior to all and often making herself heard on the subject. Hell if he wasn't assigned onto this ship by the council he would guess she might have spaced him a while ago.

And he also had a worrying feeling that she would try and start a fight between any new species and the Council, which worried him to an extent. If she did start something he would immediately suggest to the Hierarchy that they withdraw military support from the Council to defend their own space and hopefully make a non-aggression pact with the new species… if they were more than the council could handle.

He hoped it would not come to that.

The ship was about to exit FTL and into the general location of the Mass Relay in this system. He stood on the Bridge with most of the other crew, excluding those needed in critical parts of the ship.

The Asari at the helm started the count down.

"5, 4, 3, 2 and 1!" space twisted back to normal in front of them, offering up a sight of the stars in new constellations as well what was assumed to be the mass relay, encased in ice. And a small grey planet it orbited.

Dashina immediately started to give orders, preventing anyone but him to gaze out of the window.

"Alright send out a signal to the relay, let's get it warmed up so we can go exploring."

While the mostly Asari, Salarian and one Quarian crew set to work Flavion continued to observe the planetoid the relay orbited. Grey and unassuming it was pocketed with a few craters which could be seen from such a distance, but as the planet was slowly rotating he noticed some faint artificial lights on the surface… 'Is that… then does that mean?'

Flavion hurried his glance to the planetoid that encased the mass relay… on the visible areas of the dark side from where the ship sat he could see more Artificial lights, and the faint light of a ships engines…

He turned towards the Captain, his mandibles twitching with worry "CAPTAIN! Don't send the signal! There's a base on that moon!"

Dashina turned to him, her features still calm despite what could happen… or what would happen if she did not act.

"and why would I care for some race of primitives? If they are there it's their fault." She replied harshly, her one sided pro Asari and racist views . some of the crew (read those that were not selected for racism for which they do not have) started to share worried looks.

The young Asari who sent the signal looked almost in tears as she spoke up.

"I… I already sent the signal." She fell to her knees, her eyes stinging with tears "oh by the spirits… I am a murderer!"

Some of the others looked on in pity, while most went to observe the encased relay.

Already the surface was starting to crack, huge segments were being sent into space, chucks glided through space and some towards them while most towards the grey planet below.

The Kinetic barriers of their ship protected them from the smaller pieces while the larger ones the pilot of the ship manoeuvred around. Flavion as well as a large part of the crew watched with horror as the area where the colony was broke up and was ejected into pace, masses of metal could be seen among the grey rock.

The Captain didn't really care, nor her supporters who stood by stoically and watched on without thought, some were even pleased with they did.

While the crew watched, some in tears, others fearful and some not caring Flavion could only think of one thing while watching the small moon blasting out into space.

'I hope… no I pray that conflict does not spawn over this, I hope this new species will forgive us for this tragic accident.'

Little did he know that Humanity, well…. As they say on the internet don't fuck with the Human race.

….

Location: Plutoian Naval Command (PNC)

High commander Palat-oovon stood in his office, admiring himself in the mirror, the new medals on his medal patch and officer emulates shining like gold.

Though he found this activity to be of mild amusment he was bored. Not since the end of the Human Civil war had he felt as well… unneeded as this, the past 15 years had been nothing but peace and prosperity among mankind.

Pluto had mostly recovered from the damages of the war, before the end of said war there was no treaty to prevent orbital bombardment, and thus the surface of most planets, Pluto being one had suffered tremendously on the northern pole, where most of the anti-space weapons had been stored.

Straightening out a small crease in his jacket he through the automatic door leading to the main command room, a massive 1km (squared) facility dedicated to operations of the proud Plutonian Military, everything from deployment to internal security was done here.

Gazing around the advanced holo screens, computers and D.N.I.L. (Direct Neural Interface Link) arrays he spotted something odd on the real time holo projection of Pluto and her satellites as well as space in a few hundred thousand KM of space around her.

A small ship, of barely more than 100m sat a few hundred km from the moon Charon. No ID tag was projected so a symbol in Plutonian script reading unknown sat above it.

As he stared several officers also took note of the unknown and panic started to settle in, multiple neural net messages and com centre calls were quickly sent out and ships redirected as well as mobilized

A full 2 minutes after it was first noticed and something did not feel right to Palat. He had told the Charon garrison, consisting of 2 squads of twelve Triffix fighters each, to stay put until reinforcements had engaged the unknowns. But still something nagged at him, deciding to act he picked up the headset on the desk he had moved to and the squadrons.

"all Triffix are to launch and engage the unknowns who are now designated as hostile. No known details on hostiles besides their craft is a little over 100m, proceed with caution."

"gen-tii that sir, we are hot and ready to take off, wish us luck command."

It was another minute after that call before the squadrons were visible on the holo projection.

The small fighters were nought but 10km above the surface when it happened. The surface of Charon started to crack and fracture, pieces of the moon shot out into space and some towards Pluto in hundreds of pieces.

The PNC watched dumbstruck as their moon, a rather historical one at that, disintegrated in front of their eyes, some screamed in terror while others got on the phone to other battle groups to intercept the newcomers.

All Palat could do was watch, tears stinging his eyes as a measly sob escaped his lips. His son and his family were currently on Charon, taking a family vacation.

As the destruction continued for a full 3 minutes those who had family on the now wrecked moon were in tears. Palat was no exception. He prayed his family was alright.

…

Loation: Former orbit of Charon, Triffix class multi-purpose fightercraft –tillfang squadron

Kalv-genti weaved his craft around the ever expanding cloud of debris, bits and pieces of the moon of all sizes flew apast him and his squad.

Only 8 of 12 of his squadron remained, the rest had been hit by debris or crashed.

He pulled to the left and narrowly avoided hitting a chunk which carried a habitation dome, its lights and life support most likely running on backup for however a short a time it would be intact.

The rest of Tillfang squadron were just as active as he was. Tillfang 4 was currently using his guns to blast a path through a set of small moon chunks, while 12 was blowing up a few chunks with the dumbfire rockets.

As he got clear of the still expanding debris field he activated the ping scanner, and frowned. Only 17 out of 24 craft had survived the ordeal. While untold thousands, or hundreds of thousands had just perished on the moon.

But then something came up on scan, a large 3km object with what as far as his display showed, looked like a two pronged fork with the majority of its handle missing as well as a huge circle cut out of the middle of it.

And it sat where the core of Charon used to be… Kalv sure hoped command was watching.

The rest of his squadron made it out ok, besides a few minor collisions.

The same could not be said of Tii-voch squadron, who had lost an additional member. He contacted the current squad leader of their group.

"TillFang 1 to Tii-voch 3, Hex vich los. Hex vich los."

(In English it would roughly translate to Hex= help, vich= you, los= do. Plutonian grammar is hard to understand by anyone not born into it or dedicated to the study of the language)

"Tii-voch 3 to Tillfang 1, Hex dis negx" (help not needed/need. (Depends on use or pronunciation.))

Kalv sighed in relief. And turned his attention to the ping ghost of the enemy ship. And with a quick call to the others they all headed off. For those lost, for Pluto, for Vengeance…

….CHAPTER END…

Ok I want someone to take this idea from me… and use this, hopefully, and if I give it to you I want a test chapter two sent to me before you post it and if I am happy I will let you officially own the idea of this story.

If not I might do it myself.

-Lost Guy

Oh and if anyone wants to ask questions on how I have structured Plutonian culture/society feel free!


	2. Chapter 2

Wow… like seriously wow… I did not think for one second that this would be viewed this quickly by so many. I feel honoured I really do. Well I think to appreciate this I am going to do a second chapter. Introducing some characters here, kill one or two there and etc… but if anyone wants me to stop the Plutonian language just ask, I think I might be confusing a few people lolz.

And could you leave a more detailed reviews and such please, I want to see what I am doing right so I can improve upon it for you lot. Thx.

Also if you want me to include a time line or info on humanity please feel free to ask and I shall post.

….\Chapter 2: disturbing Death/….

Location: Titania, Titania spacers' plant Bio dome parade ground specially constructed for today.

Major General Alexander Fredrickson watched with glee at the processions, everything was going smoothly. The leaders of each faction/nation/colony were currently making their speeches, ones of hope, peace, cooperation and larger military spending… the last one important in his eyes.

He looked around the stage, a good 30m wide stage with well over 100 leaders standing on it, each dressed in an impressive suit and tie or in the case of some female leaders an elegant dress.

The flags of all hung above them, some holo projected while others had real ones hanging from the wall, a soft artificial breeze made them sway as if on a sailing ship of old.

And on the huge screens to the side of the stage showed various parts of human history, from artwork of all centuries to WW1, WW2, the Cold War, Women's rights, Equality, the second American civil war, 911, Australian aid missions to Asian countries that suffered during the 2045 earthquake. Hundreds of pieces of war diaries and quotes from all great leaders and just anything Human really, while great musical classics were played subtly in the background of all speeches.

He could spot some of the big ones among the gathered leaders; President Fredrick Hayes who currently led the United States of America, his speech was up next. The greying man was on his 4th term. After the end of his second term a rather incompetent, pro-colonial control President had led them into the period after the great human civil war and almost caused a second.

The people (and military mostly) then evicted him from power and re-installed Hayes who over his next term undid all the damage said incompetent did, improved their relations with everyone else and gave independence to all American colonies. When about to leave his unexpected 3rd term he was, shockingly, appointed by congress for one more term. He is the President who has remained longest in office, first to sign the peace treaty of the closure of the great inter-system war and was given by a Nobel peace prize for all he had done to maintain the peace.

Another he could see was Lord Deslar-Kovoc who currently led the militaristic Pluto, he is a 2nd generation Plutonian, the second generation unlike the first have blue tinged skin due to a chemical spill which somehow affected the entire coloney at the time (as all of it was interconnected) and gets to a sort of darkish blue hue which will be their permanate skin colour by the age of 21 according to modern tests.

When the civil war ended and quickly rose his way up in the Plutonian military as a strategic and tactical genius to a position of the front echelon General. And was only 24 when the coup by several high ranking generals commenced. The men under his command swiftly and without question wiped the polished Plutonian tiles with the traitors before finding their leader, Magister Kiv-chall dead on his throne. Seeing this Deslar crowned himself Lord of Pluto and rallied his men to him daring any other general or admiral to oppose him. Of course none did, for after all he was sitting in the most well defended fortress on Pluto with nearly all of its defences intact and had the support of nearly all second generation Plutonians. But within the next 2 years Deslar gained the respect of all the first gen colonists, he treated them with respect and made sure all were equal.

He was actually made the Solar systems best leader for the 2101 magazine 'Sol's choice'.

There was also a rumour going around that his current wife was a Dominatrix and was often put to the whip. But of course these were just rumours… right?

Just as the Martian Director finished his speech his speech a Plutonian Phalanx Guardian rushed in from the side of the stage. Everyone looked questioningly to the shocked blue man but he just kept walking until he was in front of his lord.

The Phalanx Guardian exchanged a few sentences with Deslar, who grew a more shocked expression on his face by the second. A few of the other leaders gain worried looks as they began to wonder what could have the master tactician shocked. With an exchange of nods the Guardian left the stage and Deslar sat down, his eyes unfocused and hands shaking on his knees. President Hayes went over to him and placed a hand on each shoulder.

"Deslar! Whats happened?"

The blue skinned man looked up into the brown eyes if the President and whispered.

"First contact. Aliens have destroyed Charon."

The President was dumb struck, first contact only a short while after such a dreadful conflict, and what was worse was that said contact was hostile.

"Dear God…"

Meanwhile Major General Alexander looked on wondering what the two were talking about and what could be so shocking… little did he know that those colony bound weapons he had would be put to the test.

….

Location:Triffix fightercraft, name Tillfang 1, currently engaged with hostile alien forces.

Kalv-genti pulled to the left as another round burst from the alien craft, the oversized shot missed him by a couple of KM as the rest of the attack squadron also came up from the technical underside of the craft, letting loose with their auto-cannons and dumb fire rockets.

They had learned early on in the attack that the range of the main gun was infinite but easy to dodge while the smaller weapons, legitimate laser cannons none the less, were able to fry your ship instantly as demonstrated when Tillfang's 3,6,2 and Tii-Voch 5,7 were disintegrated in front of them. But only had a rough range of 10km wherein the average missile engagement ranges for fighter craft were 15-20km.

So for the last minute they had been harassing the alien ships shields… yes the aliens had shields of all things unfair, at extended ranges though most missiles got shot down by the lasers.

He flicked just within the laser range at boosted speeds before cutting his engines, a trick used by long range patrol fighters to conserve fuel in a battle by floating at high speeds while using the manoeuvring jets to dodge and turn for a bit before reigniting the quick starters. (it also helped cool down the engine)

Using the jets on the left side (it was universally agreed to not use the navy designation of left and right with spacecraft.) he turned towards the enemy hull and let loose a flurry of shots, all impacted the shield with no signs of damage done.

He spotted on of the ships turrets moving to blast him out of the sky and reignited his quickstarters as Tii-voch 3 and 8 commenced a strafing run across its top half. He went zooming underneath, just out of reach of the shield for no one could guess what would happen if one rammed into it, and only got skimmed by a laser when coming around the lower area of the other side.

Activating his Ping sensor he found that Tillfang had regrouped roughly 30km away from the unknown and rushed to join them, putting a little more fuel into it than necessary while he was at it.

Tillfang 4 comm.'ed him "Tillfang 1, we are preparing for a strike on the enemy ship to overload its shields, Tii-voch squadron will keep them busy for the time being."

He clicked the comm button twice in acknowledgement before turning around to face the enemy ship that hung there on his sensors, way out of visual range.

The rest of the squadron aligned with him, slowly getting into position and switching over munitions types. Tii-voch comm.'ed them "can you lot hurry up! They are getting better at tracking our movements! Shit! Tii-voch 6 get out of there!... Fuck! *btzzzzzztzzzz*"

Kalv flicked over to open "alright Till we charge!"

As one the squadron burst forward, each pilot determined to avenge the hundreds of thousands who died on the Charon colony, determined to draw blood of whatever colour these things could have. As the squadron got to 20km they fired their rockets and missiles, the small projectiles blasted on ahead silently in the void of space, also one last comm. From Till-voch came through.

"We… we did our best, avenge us brothers! My craft is about to go critical, so I might as well take my own life…*gun clicking on Tii-vochs end.* see you on the other side when you get there… FOR LORD DESLAR!" the entire squadron heard the last of Tii-voch take his own life with a bang before a small light formed in the distance, which was his engine core going critical.

Tillfang 3 growled through the comm's.

As they closed the distance to 10km the enemy's lasers started up again and started pecking his squadron off one by one, and in return his squadron let loose with their auto-cannons and what was left of their rockets.

it was obvious who would win, the alien ship slowly wore them down till Tillfang's 1 and 9 remained. Just then higher commander Palat came back over the comms.

"You two retreat! Cruiser support is inbound and I don't want you to die needlessly!"

Tillfang 9 turned and ran as ordered. But Kalv turned for another attack, one he did not expect to survive.

"What are you doing Tillfang 1!? Return to Pluto this instance! This is a direct order!"

Kalv gritted his teeth in anger "I DIE FOR LORD DESLAR AND FOR PLUTO!" and turned off his comm. System. As he got within 5km the laser fire picked up and he started to weave and junk around more, firing off another blast he could see an energy shimmer around their ship. The shields had dropped.

Hitting the thrust he raced to ram the ship, nought but a single KM from the ship a laser strikes his ship, sawing the left wing off and causing him to drift and smash his head into an airbag which had just deployed from the console in front of him, as he drifted into unconsciousness he thought if Tillfang 9 would forgive him for going to join the rest of their squadron as well as Tii-voch.

….

Location: Citadel ship: Envision, bridge. Time: just after the fighter attack.

Flavion thanked whatever ruled the universe that he was still alive; these aliens were quite… different, especially when it came to how they fought.

He turned to the rest of the bridge; a lot of the younger Asari were a little stressed while the captain, being the oldest of the lot, was quite calm about the situation.

She examined her crew and sneered, she then looked towards the Salarian in charge of the scanning systems.

"I want you to scan through the wreckage and find any of those primitives who are still breathing. We need to find out more about our new foe."

Flavions mandibles twitched with anger "they only attacked us because we didn't bother to extensively scan the area when we arrived! It's through no fault but our own!"

Dashina laughed mockingly "oh what's this? The warlike Turian not doing his duty. "

He raised a fist threateningly, his talons clenched "I am nought but an observer! Here to report my findings to the Hierarchy you're pathetic race couldn't even deal with the Krogen till we came along as well as the Genophage."

Just as the rest of the crew thought it would come to a fight the Salarian at the scanner station spoke up

"Captain, found a single lifeform, is the last craft shot down. Shall we retrieve it?"

She looked to Flavion, whose facial expression was one of clear dislike before replying.

"Yes retrieve the Alien and then jump to another point in this system, they most likely have backup on the way." Dashina then got up and moved to the elevator, most likely headed for her quarters.

One of the younger crewer's. an Asari walked up to Flavion, concern etched on her face.

"Don't worry, some of us agree with you on this. When we get back to council space we'll all file complaints and let the bureaucrats take over."

Flavion thanked her as she walked off, he was nervous about what this new species would act having been essentially taken as a prisoner of war. He looked out the bridge screen to see a shuttle headed out to find their survivor, and hopefully talk to him.

…. 2 hours later, medi-lab of Envision, new location n solar system.

Dashina watched as the alien was bought in and strapped to the table, its chest rising and falling with each breath into its face concealing helmet and mask. A few crewer's behind her squealed with excitement, well Asari crew that was, the Salarians were looking on with significant interest and that Turian… Flavion, he watched with abated interest and awe.

The doctor, Felsh an Asari born on some no name colony and had worked as a medical professional until joining CDF and working her way onto a ship, was rather excited about this newest patient, though she was not cutting it up but just removing its clothing she was excited none the less.

She started to fiddle around with its helmet, finding a multitude of clasps and latches keeping it in place and undid them as she found them. Then she removed the tube that lead to the front of its mask which she presumed provided a suitable mixture of air that it could breathe easily. Already the medi-lab had been adjusted to allow the alien to breathe by a quick scan of the respirator, in fact Asari could also breathe it.

She then hooked her fingers underneath the full face helm and counted down.

"Ok. 3…2… and 1!" she pulled off the helmet and almost dropped it in the same motion at what she saw, and indeed most of the other crew gasped as well. And the more active in their sexual lives started to evaluate this new creature.

Blue skin like theirs though it was a few shades darker, lips almost like theirs except they were different somehow, and strange fur covered their head where the tentacles would be as well as just above their eyes in two narrow lines.

All were in shock at how close he looked to an Asari, for something seemed distinctly male about him, a concept that would be quite alien to Asari if they had not meet the other species before this.

Just as Felsh moved to touch the being he stired on the bed, and some of the crew steeped back in fear.

….

Location: Unknown, unknown. Time: who knows?

Kalv-genti slowly came back to the land of the living, his head hurt and to be honest felt like he had been punched to near death by the Phalanx Guardians with their ceremonial Halberds and somehow lived.

He slowly sat up and rubbed his temple… his temp….

'Wait a mo…. Wasn't I wearing a helmet?' he shook off the rest of his sleep before taking a quick glance around the room. His eyes widened in fear and gripped the edge of the bed he was on. Surrounding him were weird looking blue aliens with tentacles on their heads and a lack of hair, a race of frog like people with large eyes and awfully reminded him of the fictional aliens known as greys, and a single alien with mandibles and talons in place of fingers. And a wicked looking set of head spines.

Looking around in fear he saw a small medical blade sitting on a tray and leaped for it, some of the aliens tried to grab him but he swiped the small blade up and jumped over the adjacent bed and into the corner of the med lab.

He held the blade threateningly as they encroached around him, their voices speaking in an alien tongue possibly trying to convince him that escape is impossible or to calm down. He would have none of it.

"All right I want questions! I, I mean answers! Answers to questions that I have! I am not afraid to use this!" in all honesty he was scared shitless and hoped to not use the blade.

…

Dashina was quite nervous, the alien had awoken and, out of fear grabbed a scalpel and has backed itself into a corner, and she knew that cornered animals always fought to the death.

"Should we use our biotics to disarm it?" asked one of the Asari, her biotics flaring slightly, making the alien jump a little and start mumbling to himself.

Falsh shook her head "no, we don't know how strong it is or if its bones are easy to break. Best disarm it and then put him to sleep with a sedative." Falsh then grabbed a sedative off of her medical belt, and held it up as if she was about to charge, the alien (from now on in these asari POV bits called by his name Kalv.) aimed the scalpel at her and dared Falsh to charge him.

Dashina and another Asari then charger him, causing Kalv to panic and swing the blade around so fast it flew out of his loose grip and clattered off over the bed, he looked up at the approaching attackers and did the only thing a scared pilot with absolutely no ground combat experience who was surrounded by aliens trying to attack him would do…

He shoved himself further into the corner and crawled into a foetal position and begged for mercy, letting loose a cry of fear as they stopped above him with fists raised.

The others looked on as the Plutonian cried for mercy, Felsh walked till she was next to the foetal form of the human.

"Dashina I want to try a mild meld with him, so that way we may speak and understand each other."

The heartless and racist captain looked down at Kalv, who was again, still in tears and unknowingly to them mumbling something about being too young to die and dying a virgin, with a smirk on her face.

"Of course, the more we can understand of these primitives the better we can educate them."

Felsh moved to place her hands on Kalv's head, who flinch at the touch but none the less calmed down a little. She then mind melded with him, entering his mind to draw out the information she sought, at first his mind was like an open book, she took the knowledge of his language, his name, and was going to get a few more things when suddenly. His mind blocked up, the only thing she could find was a memory of a tall blue… Human who was standing regally on a raised platform with hundreds shouting "HAIL LORD DESLAR! HAIL MY LORD! HAIL MY LORD!" repeatedly, somehow this human was using a mental image of someone he considered immortal to block her out, or at least keep her out of more important things.

She withdrew from his mind after a few more seconds, the experience rather deafening with that memory being the only one blaring throughout his head.

Felsh turned to Dashina who looked questioningly at the doctor who nodded in acknowledgement.

"So we have the language… w..whats it like?"

"It's… confusing to say the least, very odd and different, I might take some time to get used to it."….

"Well see that you do, and spread it around a bit once you have, it would be valuable for others to know." Dashina ordered before storming off to her quarters.

….

Location: Earth, Japan, United Earth Defence Command (UEDC) headquarters. Planning Room B5KQ8 currently assigned to Sol defence task force.

There were six Humans in the one room that would decide the fate of Humanity, six Humans one AI.

All having a label from 0 to 6 on most important to those of lesser stance for the purpose of these meetings only. For after all by technicality, this meeting did not exist, the topic of this meeting for now did not exist and no mentioning of it in any sort of document will ever exist.

Zero, the man at the head of the table tilted his head in greetings to the others, who replied with the same gratitude while the AI waved rather cutely on the pedestal on the centre of the massive table. No2, a woman of rugged beauty stood and addressed the rest.

"A little over two hours ago first contact with non-human intelligent life commenced, they first appeared on Plutonian R.T.H at 3:00 pm earth Japanese time, triggered the Plutonian Naval command sensors and remained motionless for a few minutes during which time two Plutonian battle groups, standard post war configuration, were sent to intercept the unknown and bring it in.

During those minutes high commander Palat-oovon, from here on referred to as Palat, authorized the Charon garrison consisting of two squadrons of Triffix 2099 edition fighter craft to launch and intercept these hostiles on a gut feeling, as the squadrons launched and reached 10km above the moon the moon started to destroy itself from the inside out as according to the replays we were able to get our hands on. After the destruction, of which both Triffix fighter squads had survived, had revealed an object…"

"Excuse me, what are this object's origins?" asked no5, a white bearded man with a thick Japanese accent and admirals bar's on his pristine navy blue long coat.

No2 looked at him annoyed that she had been interrupted. "We believe that it was brought in to destroy Charon for some reason. Now as I wa…"

"Just a minute. What is the purpose of using something to destroy a moon and not take it with them?" 5 interrupted once again.

"You have a better thought no5?" questioned 1, his Australian accent thick.

"Indeed. Suppose it was there the whole time? And for some reason the moon formed around it?"

Everyone except 0 and 4, the latter being the AI, looked at 5 quizzically.

"That would mean it has been here quite a while hasn't it?" 6 stated. He was sometimes quite the idiot.

"Indeed, now the question is, not why it's there for that shall come latter, but who put it there?" zero asked in his mono-tone voice.

4 then spoke up in the timid and shy way she usually spoke. "p.. perhaps the answer. L… lies out there."

Now this time everyone stared dumbfound at 4, who shied away at the sudden attention.

"B…by that I mean outside o..our solar system, d… did I say something wrong?" she finished the sentence meekly.

"No of course not! You don't need to be embarrassed it was a bright idea from a very bright girl." One spoke soothingly, to that 4 glowed brighter, representing an increase in happiness.

From that point on the meeting went back as scheduled but something plagued their minds, who or what placed that their? And why had these Aliens come looking for it?

…Chapter End….

Classified Military document detailing Earth/colony info, forces, technology and designs:

Triffix fighters: originating from a company set on one of the moons of Mars. After the company went broke Pluto, America and one of the Dwarf planets (it's unknown which one) got their hands on the schematics, within 2 years America disregarded the design in favour of the Delta wing type fighter-interceptor named: Strike Eagle, the dwarf planet discontinued it after several months after old SF-bull shark multipurpose fightercraft became available en-mass on the black market after America dumped them there.

Pluto's initial tests were far from pleasing… they were exhilarating, in nearly all simulations done by the to be formed Plutonian government against American SF-bullsharks were 54-1 victories going in favour of the the next year in the lead up to revolution and the civil war Pluto redesigned the interior of the fightercraft and added several surplus systems for unlike the earth and other colonies Pluto didn't have as many to recruit from, they needed a more specialized and elite military as well as logistical base.

When the war started the few cruisers and fighters from earth that were docked on Pluto (3 American, 1 Japanese and 2 German.) quickly fell to the fast torpedo strikes of Triffix Falchion squad(12 fighter craft in total), further proving how advanced these fighters were.

Though in recent years they have been outdone by many foreign fighters the Triffix ahs remained in the top 20 for the past 24 years and will remain for many more.

….

The Council of Six.

A mysterious group of high ranking military personnel that first had mention on the internet after documents stolen from {Eastern Trinity Alliance) were hacked from the Central Data complex. Over the following few years more information was found and discovered, but only very little and none that revealed what its purpose was, who they were and where they meet.

All that is known about the participates is they are numbered from 0-6, the person presiding over the meeting being Zero, a Human said not to exist by technicality. Of course no one outside of the top 0.7 percent of the military of the Eastern Trinity Alliance (ETA for short), an Alliance between Russia, Japan and Australia, know anything about it.

Their information network puts MOSSAD, CIA, FBI, MCIN and CIB to shame in nearly all aspects.

….

Lord Deslar-Kovoc:

Age: 28 date of birth: 2073, Unknown, unknown.

Place of work: Lord of Pluto.

Eye colour: Black, pupils Red. Hair: a light brown with tinges or Black. Skin: Darkish Blue.

Bio:

current leader of the Pluto Government, was born in 2073 about 2 years prior to the great Human civil war (2075-2092). During said war he joined the military when he was 16 years of age by earth standard time. During said time he became captain of a small frigate named {VIZ FALCHA} and led three successful operations against the Mars colonies who hoped to capture the newly established Pluto Governments shipyards on Asteroid ABS-001 (now renamed Deslar's shipyard.) and two against Western Earth defence fleet (146,000 km from Saturn).

Some years after the war (Deslar was aged 24 at the time) Deslar was rapidly promoted to front echelon General over that period. On the start of the new Plutonian year several high ranking military officals started a coup, in which they captured the central Fortress and started a massacre of all high ranking personnel who were there.

Deslar was just returning with the Front Echelon troops when the attack was sprung and launched his troops into action, killing off half of the enemy with orbit-to-surface strikes by torpedo strikers and landing his navel ground troops within the perimeter before the coup could seize the surface to orbital weaponry. He then personally led the counter attack against the betrayers with his own mere 1,200 men when the enemy had a total of 2,800.

When he finally blasted his way into the inner Fortress he found Magister Kiv-chall dead and the last of the traitors around his corpse. After killing them Deslar declared himself Lord of Pluto and dared anyone to challenge him. But none did as his fleet was the only one out of the shipyards and was in control of the Fortress and had it manned by extra troops sent from his fleet.

Over the next few years he solidified his control and became good friends with the last of the old high command who had not participated in the coup, Palat stuck by loyally to Deslar as the Lord of Pluto rebuilt the military and expanded the almost crowded colony greatly and improved the lives of all he ruled. He is noted to be quite the charismatic man and quite the silver tonged devil according to those who have met him.

Authors notes/ replies:

Note: ok if anyone is a fan of good classic anime you will know who I based the people of Pluto off. And also maybe one other shout out latter to come in the story.

And what does everyone think so far? Please tell me what you like/dislike/find awesome, good etc… the more input I have the better I make it for you.

Classified Military document(s) detailing Earth/colony info, forces, technology and designs is obviously the Human version of Citadel Codex.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Disturbing the Lord of Pluto, preparations for war, Council of three.

2 days after first contact and destruction of Charon.

Lord Deslar sat on his command throne overlooking the bridge of his civilian liner Memoralis Falchia, named in honour of his first command, the 1km long ship glided through space, its engines deactivated to save on power and carry them home silently in looked out ito the empty void, his mind uneased, wondering what could have driven these aliens to destroy a moon, HIS moon none the less. He gazed around the bridge and found President Hayes talking with one of his the ceremony and launch of the colony ship was put off for the next two months Deslar decided to return home to mourn with his people and prepare for the worst.

Hayes, a good leader, and friend decided to come along with him and offer Pluto his full greying black haired man was such a kind soul, Deslar often caught up with the man whenever possible. And when not they usually had long distance games of internet chess that stretched on for months or team games of RTS and FPS with members of their some respect… they could be considered best friends.

Deslar got up and walked towards the bulkhead door that lead to the bridge, his polished leather boots of the highest quality making light clicks as he did so and swirling cape of gunmetal grey fluttered slightly with him quickly standing excused himself and made after the distressed Plutonian, following him to his quarters to find him sipping champagne playing Grenada: total war. Quite odd habits for a leader.

Hayes entered and sat by his younger friend who stared intently at the screen. Deslar just held up a second controller which Hayes quickly snatched up and logged in. as they played a game of team deathmatch with 6 vs 34 (them being a part of the the six) they conversed.

"so whats on your mind? You're acting unusual today." Hayes question as he killed off three of the opposing team with a lucky frag through a window. As a second passed Deslar answered back while playing a game of tag with an enemy sniper, with his rocket launcher.

"these aliens, what do they gain from destroying an entire moon? And more importantly what do they have against our kind to be able to do such a thing? We haven't even made first contact for them to even be able to have something against us."

Hayes frowned in thought, and annoyance as a bot killed him with an airborne dive mine, fucking n00bz.

"perhaps senseless violence is just in their nature? Maybe for them there was an important reason, maybe an accident. Who knows. All I know is that we have another conflict on our hands. And personally we are gonna kick'em."

Deslar nodded in agreement, his mood darkened a little as he turned to his friend and fellow leader.

"And I swear on the remains of Charon I will take threefold for what they have taken from Pluto. I swear this."

Hayes grew a little afraid at the murderous tone of voice, in this instant he knew that the Plutonian would exact his vengeance no matter what, at any price.

Just as the team battle game was entering its final stages the warning alarm of the ship sounded off followed quickly by an announcement.

"Incoming ship! Unknown is classified as hostile; all teams report to your assigned positions, secure bulkheads and distribute firearms. I repeat…"

Hayes looked to Deslar who was already moving towards his personal gun cabinet. A rather large one of 3m long by 2m high, most likely filled with more than just rifles. Oh and made of real opened the armoured lock and swung open the doors, everything from the latest military rifles to a combat riot shield sat in there. Deslar turned to Hayes who was starting to head over.

"your preference mr. President?"

"Something loud, with a bang and preferably an under barrel grenade launcher."

Deslar turned back to the cabinet and picked out a Falkland MCS-34/G (Medium Combat Shotgun- type 34/Grenade Launcher attachment) and threw it to the waiting American who caught it along with a satchel of then Major General Alexander, who was a part of Hayes group, came in while a small platoon of Plutonian Phalanx guardians waited outside. His boots making loud cracks on the steel floor unlike Hayes and Deslar's formal wear leather shoes and leather boots (also real leather!).

"what are you two doing!? We're in the middle of being boarded on an unarmed Liner!"

Alex shouted before taking notice of the shotgun in Hayes hands, Deslar had fetched himself an HAK-60 (Heavy Anton Kalashnikov- model 2060) as well as a riot shield and a Rapier.

"We were just getting ourselves nicely dressed to great the nice people boarding our ship. Speaking of which way they are coming in from?" Hayes questioned while loading the shotty.

"The secondary docking hatch, they are going to be clamping on any time in the next 20 seconds."

The ship immediately shook as something attached to the secondary hatch.

"Looks like I jinxed us. Crap, we better hurry."

"I'll take the lead, besides I owe these aliens blood." Deslar said and left it for the two to accept it as fact as he and the Phalanx Guardians moved off to their positions, their black uniforms and peaked kaps were supplemented with tac-plate vests.

Hayes and Alex ran after then, ducking and jumping around panicking crew members and dashing past security personnel who were setting up static defences. After about a minute of running they finally found the secondary docking hatch, to find that the second containment door was currently being cut and his men were bunkering down behind pop-up barriers, pre-set pieces of cover set within ship corridors that can be brought up in the flick of a button, and setting up a tri-pod mounted heavy machine gun while the rest hunkered down.

Hayes and Alex moved behind an unoccupied barrier and waited as the cutting tool slowly reached its starting point and break through the heavy 6inch door.

They waited, the torch inched closer, a bead of sweat dripped down Alex's head, another inch, Hayes gripped the shot gun in frustration. As the last inch passed everyone aimed their weapons over their pieces of cover and cocked them, eager to unleash a hail of automatic fire.A split second after the sturdy secondary containment door was flung in their general direction, everyone ducked to avoid it slamming into the front barricade and then to the in the wake of the door a smokescreen blocked everyone's view of what lay beyond. But what emerged was a dozen alien warriors clad head to toe in strange armour, carrying two pronged weapons and strangely looked like women.

…. One day earlier, Citadel ship Envision…..

Captain Dashina looked at the currently sleeping form of Kalv-genti, he had been quite talkative the past hours when he was awake, with some applied force of course.

She had learned that his species was called Humanity, Humans or Homo-sapiens. His people's leader was a Lord Desslar Kovoc who had quite the military at his command, as well as many other that in the realm of technology they were quite advanced for a species that had not found element zero, which in itself was strange. She had honestly been wondering about it for the past day and a bit.

Also the technology he had on him was almost comparable theirs, and had a device simular to an Omni tool. A little more advanced in some ways while not in others. For one thing the holograms displayed were what he called 'hardlight' which meant they were solid objects that did not require an implant or glove to interact with, while it could not hold any really advanced hacking tools or high grade programs according to him, but she didn't trust him on that as there could easily be more advanced or customized models, it was very impressive.

And his helmet, it was probably the most advanced piece of equipment he had, instead of having the heads up display on the visor it was actually projected onto the environment around him or hovered in a spherical form around the user but only able to be seen by said could even see in various spectrums of light and accurately judge distance of objects to within a centimetre as well as handle and relay communications for no less than an additional twelve helmets while sharing that relay with a central communications array.

'These would be good to reverse engineer' she admitted shamefully in her thoughts as she held the helmet in both hands. The red, black and blue colourings that dotted it was probably a custom job done by the prisoner. The icon painted on was a black human skull with red wings and a blue Pluto as the background. But of course she could only guess the first two.

She placed down the helmet as he stirred awake with a groan and yawn. And before he could come to his senses she quickly sat down on the chair opposite him and prepared to continue the interrogation.

Kalv blinked a few times to clear his vision, his mind felt fogged over about recent events and his chest felt like he had been hit with a pair of small fists for about an hour. When his vision cleared Kalv sat up and looked to the wall opposite him and gasped in shock, anger and hatred as the memories came back. The destruction of Charon, the death of his family, the defeat of his squadron and capture/interrogation at the hands of these things!

Especially this particular one. Why if he had his sidearm… 'Ok Kalv, cal down, it has the advantage here but when the tables turn we will strike so let's play it cool for now.' Whispered his consciousness which was kind of like a second personality to Kalv.

With a sigh of defeat he gave into his consciousness' advice and merely settled for a staring contest with the alien, of course his eyes started to wander as he took notice of its species features such as the head tentacles, the lighter shade of blue skin compared to his darker Plutonian tone, the lack of anysort of hair on its body, even a lack of eyelashes, which made him wonder how they block dirt and the like from their eyes or whatever eyelashes did, as well as smooth skin and shapely figure through her tight outfit. He could not but admire the last took notice of Kalv's eyes exploring her body and hid the smirk that wanted to burst forth.

'So he finds me appealing… I could use this to my advantage.' She thought a little lustfully, ok it had been a while since she had sex and honestly who had not had a thought at least once of sleeping with a brand new alien species? (Author interrupt: that is partially directed at you audience. Yeah I know what you sicko's think. And who wouldn't? After all isn't that why mass effect was made? Right?) and Asari use their bodies all the time, would this be any different?

Deciding to tease him a little she leaned back, imitating a stretch wherein her chest was protruding a lot more from her body, enticing him with a view most men, and girls who swung that way, would kill for. Kalv was noticeably blushing a deep purple. With a seductive smile she slowly stalked towards him, her hips swaying in a suggestive motion that Kalv found very hard to miss. Speaking of very hard….(oh shut up you all knew that joke was coming)

The Asari captain, who was standing over the helpless Plutonian, gave a low, arousing chuckle and slowly sat on his lap with her arms around his neck and entwined her fingers in his hair in a massaging way.

"Now then" she whispered "who's in charge?"

And Kalv gave into the weakness that was plaguing his mind and body.

….an hour latter…

Kalv felt ashamed, dishonoured and like a traitor. He had betrayed his lordship, great Leader Deslar hero of the people, defender and Lord of Pluto and her colonists. He had to escape, escape and find redemption! To plead for his pitiful life before his lordship.

As he ran a gloved had through his steel coloured hair (dyed of course) Falsh walked into the room, her white suit making her stand out from the rest of them, or at least to Kalv anyway. A sad smile graced her face as she saw his in tears. Making her way over she sat next to him and put an arm over his shoulder, offering what little comfort she could.

"I can't understand why your crying, but if you need to talk or a drink just… I am here for you."

He sniffled before chuckling "I betrayed his lordship to your kind and you offer compassion for something which is your fault. Why would I want to talk to you bloody Xeno."

Falsh smirked at the use of racism to try and throw her off. 'How childish, silly boy.'

"You honestly think that such diversionary tactics will work on me? Not only am I a trained doctor but I am a Psychiatrist as well and this tactic will not work on me. Honestly you're like a child. But if there is anything you need, like a drink just ask."

Kalv then smiled and looked up at her, a sort of eerie smile.

"Actually, could I have my Universal Armaguard forearm Data Core back, and a drink. I would like the UADC back so I can listen to some tunes I have."

Falsh nodded while getting up and headed for the door

"I'll go ask the captain, I'll return in fifteen minutes." She told him over her shoulder before the doors closed. Kalv chuckled after she had been gone a minute, a quiet yet vengeful chuckle.

"perhapse I might be able to use this to my advantage."

…..back to the present….

Kalv guessed from the shaking deck that the ship was entering combat with Deslar's personal liner. Though unarmed on the outside he knew it was heavily defended on the inside, something he had hoped for, with a quick flick of a button a hard light a blade of about 6 inches shot forward and glowed a subtle green, using the blade he cut a strip of clothing from his right sleeve and picked up the bottle of alcohol he requested from Falsh, the bloodly blue fool might be a trained psychiatrist but not good at detecting the plans of a 2nd gen Plutonian, he stuffed the rag into the top of the bottle and retracted the holo blade but instead conjoured up the spark tool.

This handy holo device would create a spark that would allow helmet visors to map out the surrounding area if covered in darkness and thus allow clear navigation. In this situation it was used to light the rag. Though the weapon he had just crafted was old it was none the less considering all the volatile liquids people were drinking these days, about 20% gasoline sometimes!

He placed the spark tool on the rag and closed his fist which was the trigger of the device. Causing a small point of light to briefly burst forth and cook the end of the rag. Kalv grinned in satisfaction at the burning rag before moving to hide next to the door.

He looked at the control panel, confusion seeping in at what to press. with a hesitant finger he made to press the largest holographic icon before the door jumped open. Kalv quickly scooted back into the corner next to the door as Flavion, the Turian entered the room and quickly scanned it for signs of Kalv, and said person slowly placed down the bottle of flaming liquid and brought out the holo blade, the dull green blade glowed peace fully as it slid towards the Turian looked around cautiously, his eyes tracking for any sign of movement and his taloned hands moving for a knife he had strapped to his hip.

Kalv quickly got the Turian in a choke hold and held the Holo Blade, mounted on his left hand, to the Turians neck, who quickly stopped struggling.

"Alright, now calm down Kalv. It's just me, Flavion ok so calm down and let's talk about this."

Kalv scoffed at the Turians plea.

"Yeah right, I plan on escaping, killing that bitch Dashina and then grieving my squadrons death! Not necessarily in that order!"

Flavion gritted his mandibles "so is the fact I am coming to bust you out putting a hamper in those plans?" the turian then gasped as he was swung around to face the blue human whom had a surprised but happy look on his face, though his eyes were pleading to see if this was the truth.

"R…really? Is this… for real? You better be serious! Cause if you're not I am going to kill you!"

Flavion nodded slowly.

"it's for real, Dashina has commited crimes I thought no one could, and now she is boarding a vessel with her radical loyalists. I'm taking this opportunity to break you out, and hopefully resolve this issue so I at least get to live and explain that the Turian government was not involved in any way"

Kalv nodded slowly and let go, disengaging the holo blade and turned towards the door and peaked out of it, Flavion quickly moved out and headed for the elevator, Kalv followed as stealthfuly as he could but blue skin kinda stands out against a well light metal room.

Kalv took this time to study his break out buddy, the Turian was tall, around maybe 6,6 and had a series of awesome looking spines along his head and had a very odd mouth, Kalv found it weird if anyone could actually eat with a mouth like that. The armour he wore was a lovely shade of rust red along with a smigin of deep ocean blue and had a high armoured collar which actually made sense to Kalv as any shot to the neck could send someone out traveling to the area behind the mess hall they waited for the elevator, Kalv stood around checking for anyone coming along while Flavion silently tapped out a small tune on the wall.

Kalv turned to the patient Turian with a question "I thought alien elevators would be, you know, really fast and efficient. Not late 20th century slow."

Flavion gave him an uncertain and quizzical gaze before the doors opened with a ping. The two quickly entered when they saw no one was in there. The trip to the command deck was just as long a wait.

…: Earth, Japan, United Earth Defence Command (UEDC) headquarters. Cosmo Fleet marshalling grounds A12 or otherwise known as the SubComplex (SubCom for short). 11:00pm

Upon a platform overlooking the marshalling grounds stood six people and one AI, their faces slightly distorted by the advanced hologram technologies Humanity wielded. The area they looked over was a massive 14km by 12km long underground hanger bay for larger spacecraft. It reached 6km upwards and its eastern side stretched out into the pacific ocean with individual sealed off hanger bays, to be flooded to allow ships to leave and drained to allow them the enter. Towering support columns acted as docks for these ships and solid bunkers of steel and hard-crete hung from the ceiling and occupied the ground, acting as various complexes and ammo storages to quickly accommodate ships with a new compliment of crew and munitions to quick repairs which would usually take months with a normal surface port could now be done in nought but a maximum of two weeks.

In short it was a perfectly well-oiled military machine of the Eastern Trinity Alliance. The seven figures, labelled 0-7 watched over five select cruisers, each 600m long, two stamped with the Russian flag, two with the Japanese flag and one with the Australian flag.

Below these mighty cruisers was a flurry of activity, as 30m long projectiles were loaded, each stamped with a large yellow sign indicating possible radiation leaks and extremely dangerous to be handled with caution.

No5, a grey bearded Japanese man in an Admirals uniform looked grimly over the proceedings.

"It is a shame we are going into conflict once again so soon, especially considering the civil war. This one will be the bloodiest by far, especially considering what has been authorized thus far." He finished by indicating to the nuclear missiles far below.

No1, in his Australian ETA alliance uniform nodded with a grim expression.

"Well I reckon the war will be significantly shorter than the inter system. At most I guess 5 years, maybe less."

No6 glanced at no1

"why is that?"

"because we are using last resort weapons from the start." No5 chuckled as another of the large missiles was loaded with the hiss of hydraulics and clatter of machinery.

No2, a woman of rugged beauty dressed in a Russian uniform watched over the proceedings with an eager air of violence around her.

"the cold war so long ago, not a single ICBM has ever been fired that carried a nuclear payload. Now they shall be used for the first time in history, on an alien world, an alien population, an alien sky."

As she finished the last missile finished loading and the dock hands hurried away as the massive ships engines flared up, the massive nozzles sprouting large flames signalling ignition before dying down to a steady bright orangey-blue.

As the craft started to head to the underwater docks no2 leaned on the railing.

"Let the sky fall."

….

….. MEMORIALIS FALCHA, time: unknown, busy with boarding action…

Desler hugged the corner as he reloaded his HAK-60, the oversized rifle still small enough to be wieldable in close quarters , as the fire from the aliens barraged against the wall just around from his were almost at the cargo bay, and the death toll was acceptable at 10-16 for his own and about 3 for the aliens.

'that damn shielding of theirs, its giving them an unprecedented advantage, and not to mention the fact we are serverly underarmed.'

Desler finished this thought by turning back to his soldiers, most of whom wielded service pistols, Browning HS (holo shot) firing hardlight holograms with a range of 40m due to the power supply issues that come with the essentially unlimited mag.

Desler quickly turned the corner and pulled the trigger, the shots flying into the shields of one foe causing it to duck back behind cover.

Quickly two Phalanx troops crossed over to the other side of the corridor's T junction, carrying with them a single pouch of grenades each. Acting quickly they started to arm them and roll'em. A common shipboard tactic for those who didn't care about the finer electrical aspects of a ship.

The two parties continued to rain gunfire upon each other's postion, the Asari completely unaware of what was roll'in their way.

The two Phalanx troops who were roll'in grenades suddenly dropped prone as gunfire came from behind. Desler aimed down the other side of the T junction opposite him to see five of the aliens pouring fire on his own position.

With a quick jump he started to run further up the corridor in the opposite way of the enemy before an cracking explosion collapsed the corridor by opening it up to space and activating the blast doors.

Hayes was with several other security teams raiding his weapons cabinet, the standard security firearms were not really doing much of a dent against these shields.

Desler looked around at the surviving sec and Phalanx troops. Only about six of them left in fighting condition and three wounded including the grenadiers. The rest…

A security trooper came around the corner, holding a LMG/SC (Light Machine Gun/ Shotgun Cartridges.) taken from his cabinet, quickly followed by others with various armaments.

"my Leader, the first two security teams are armed, squad Fel-ciq are moving to defend the engine room, my squad are assigned to you my lord, command us."

The lord of Pluto started a brisk walk to the elevator which caused all of the others to follow him.

"we will bait the enemy to us, kind of like that time in Africa with Hayes."

One of the newly arrived soldiers grinned.

"Oh you mean that time when those genetically engineered animals escaped and started to kill off the local wildlife? And your lordship and President Hayes…"

The Plutonian leader smirked. "yes, exactly like that. Place something, or in this case someone in an area that can easily be closed off and fill it with low grade explosives, or in this case we might need to use the higher grade stuff. How do you know?"

The trooper caught up alongside Desler as they reached the elevator.

"I was one of the twenty six accompanying you my lord, it was a privilege. So how are we going to do this?"

As the elevator, being of more advanced design, quickly arrived they boarded it and started to ascend. Desler turned to his troops his eyes having a glint in them, a glint of vengeance.

"I shall be the bait."

….. Memoralis Falcha, outer areas.

Dashina hurried along the corridor skirting the hull of the ship, hunting for her Human prey like the deadly predator she is. Coming up on a corridor that lead into the belly of the ship she motioned for the three Asari following her to form up on the door.

She silently slid next to the doors control panel and waited for the others. There were currently three teams of Asari and one Salarian team aboard the ship, the Asari teams heading for the Reactor room, the Bridge and the last one, her team went after their leader. Whom according to their prisoner Kalv was the highest ranking member of their military, a Leader Desler-Kovoc.

A tap on the shoulder told her the other three were ready, with a quick tap of the lock the door flew open and a hail of rapid fire death sped past, reflecting off the corridor creating a shroud of shrapnel and bullets reflecting along the corridor.

The Asari covered their eyes as the shroud reflected and bounced off their shielding, Dashina quickly primed a grenade and tossed it around the corner, her shielded arm getting hit by several shots which threw her aim off so it landed further to the left, the gunner crew of two quickly jumped off to the right allowing the Asari to burst into the room as the explosive went off killing one of the Plutonian gunners.

The other drew his side arm, a Browning HS and fired a few shots, scathing the Asari behind Dashina and penetrating her already weakened shield from the shroud, slicing through her and windpipe with a purple spray of blood, she fell to the floor and started to check on her own blood

Dashina quickly unloaded a triple burst into the gunner's chest turning it into a bloody pulpy mess. A smile on his features even when embracing the wounded Asari she shook her head and put her out of her misery with a quick on they encountered light resistance, where the enemy would fire a few shots before retreating, after about six minutes of cat and mouse they encountered one of the other Asari teams.

Dashina and the others greeted them. To which they responded in kind and briefed them on what they knew.

"Captain, the enemy leader is just in the room up ahead, if we get him we get the ship. Though it is heavily defended."

"How heavy we talking?"

The squad leader shrugged.

"About ten guys all equipped with serious firepower, hell we lost three to some maniac carrying an anti-tank rocket launcher in the cargo hold a while back. And one more to a surprise ambush by three… they… destroyed the whole corridor. Blew themselves up with the three I sent down there.

What sort of people would do something like that just to kill the enemy?"

The new arrivals seemed spooked at this turn of events. Truly these primitives were crazy.

…..the other side of the corridor, Deslars private room….

"So that's the plan?" asked the American president.

"essentially…" Deslar replied, swivelling a wine glass of Vodka, the liquid sloshing around quietly.

"are you sure? This seems a little… risky? We could blow the entire place." Hayes replied while lessening his tie, the bloody thing was annoying.

Deslar smirk and held out a drink for his good friend. "risky? Yes! And why wouldn't I be sure, don't tell me your getting along in your years old timer."

The President flushed red with anger at the jibe.

"I am still the young man I once was!" he grabbed the glass and chugged it down, the glass smashed to the ground as he grabbed the Falkland MCS-34/G and cocked it unnecessarily. And with a mighty cry of alcohol mixed fury and patriotism he shouted.

"LET'S DO THIS!"

… back to the other end of the fucking corridor. Man I should really focus on one place for a while shouldn't i?...

Dashina and the others stepped lightly as they went up the corridor, looking out for the slightest sign of danger or crazy humans wanting to detonate the entire corridor… if it were lined with explosives.

After a few minutes of constant, fearful walking they reached the other side without incident. The younger Asari there sighed in relief while the senior members got to work on the door, trying to hack into its completely alien systems while someone else fiddled with the various buttons.

Eventually the one fiddling with the buttons managed to open it, with a hiss of hydraulics the door parted to both sides, and out came a bundle of ten hand grenades wrapped around two separate handles. Dashina shouted warning.

"SCATTER!"

Suddenly the imitate area they stood in was engulfed with a fiery explosion, consuming all of the gathered people.

Only two Asari and Dashina herself managed to survive the explosion, standing far enough away to have their evasion attempts work. While the smoke was clearing Dashina picked herself up, black dust and ash covered a portion of the right side of her armour.

Weakly looking upwards she saw several figures with blue skin moving about her motionless crew, some of them shot into the bodies with their weapons while two were dragged off. She tried to reach for her rifle a few centimetres in front of her, but a finely made leather shoe crushed the hand, its heel twisted to the delightful sounds of bones snapping and breaking along with her scream of pain.

Looking up weakly she saw this figure was much more finely dressed than all the others, his grey military garb with long trailing cape, coloured an interesting velvety red on the inside and a pitch black on the out with the same coloured red being on his collar giving him an image of power. But she recognized the face; it matched the description that Kalv gave her of his leader. This was Deslar. A much loved dictator if the description was correct, his regal posture and stance further enhancing his powerful image.

He smiled evilly and lifted his foot off of her broken hand but kept it in the air.

"Now, it's time for you to witness my power alien…"

And with a swift kick to the head she slipped into dark embrace of unconsciousness. For whatever cruel fate awaited her.

… a while ago inside the Envision, Elevator going up to the command deck.

Kalv and Flavion waited for the elevator to reach its destination, the rather slow contraption of an elevation device was slow enough one could write a sixty page review on why it was overall the worst elevator in history. Or at least Kalv thought it was.

The two were conversing over what would happen once they encountered Human troops.

"so once we encounter some of your kind I'll get you to announce my official surrender and explain I had no part in this, ok?" Flavion asked.

Kalv nodded and slipped his helmet on, the internal HUD lighting up with its Visual Identification System or VIS for short. When Flavion turned up red Kalv quickly changed it to green. Don't want an incident of friendly fire to happen.

"Yeah, I'll make sure you get treated right, Deslar himself will probably want to meet you. Really want to meet him myself."

Flavion sighed in relief.

"That's good. To be honest I kinda hoped you and your squadron would destroy this ship, the whore commanding it deserves to die."

"I take it this opinion was formed before she killed a few thousand people?"

Flavion chuckled. "yeah, I always check a captains record before I go on any new ship. This bitch has a server case of Racism, and is even a part of some radical organizations that want my species, Turians, to be kicked off the council as well as various other hate crimes. Even some murders just over race."

Kalv had a look of shock on his face despite the tinted visor of the helmet, one could tell because of his body language, which Flavion got the jist of it.

"Yeah I know right? Quite shocking. As the advisor for the Turian Hierarchy I thought I should complain. But it was a council decision which is something people just accept." Looking up at the level indicator Flavion saw it was just about on the command deck.

"We're here. Get you weapon ready."

The Plutonian nodded and prepared the Molotov, as well as his spark tool. While Flavion prepared his pistol.

As the ding of the elevator arriving was heard and the doors began to open, Kalv threw the Molotov as soon as it was open far enough, it went hurtling over a console and impacted the back of a Salarian, whom immediately caught fire along with his Asari collage. They both proceeded to scream and wreath around on the floor.

Flavion stepped out and with years of training, aimed the pistol steady and unleashed a flurry of shots into a young Asari reaching for a weapon Kalv jumped over a console and stabbed the Spark tool into the gut of a poor Salarian who was then internally became a raging inferno with most of his intestines and organs around them being instant roast.

An Asari on the other side of the bridge had a weapon in hand and started to shoot at Kalv, who then used the poor twitching Salarian as a meat shield, the bullets impacting with sickening crunch noises. Flavion turned to aim at the new threat when another crew member started shooting at him with a shotgun, causing him to take cover behind the galaxy map.

All of a sudden the sound of an Automatic weapon sprang to life along with the various projectiles that come with it. The crew members caught in the way quickly went down, their bodies leaking various coloured fluids critical for life, others ducked behind consoles only for them to be finished off when they tried to run for salvation.

The two escapee's turned to the source of the rounds, an Asari dressed in a white medical uniform holding an Assault Rifle. It was none other than…

"Falsh!" Shouted Kalv in relief. Flavion silently nodded in greeting before stalking off to kill any survivors.

Falsh walked up to Kalv with a gentle smile and handed him his service pistol, a Browning HS. He tucked it back into the now not so empty holster.

"Now I believe you owe me a favour, and that is getting me out of here alive ok." Falsh stated with no room to argue, not that he would.

"anything for the woman who helped me escape." He said motioning to the fragments of glass scattered around the floor. Falsh frowned a little which caused Kalv to question worryingly.

"whats wrong?"

Looking at the broken liquor bottle fragments she replied with a mournful tone. "it was a good vintage."

A chuckle sounded from behind the two. "come on you two, let's go find the Humans and turn ourselves in." Flavion was already making his way towards the docking hatch.

"alright! Come on Falsh, lets go." Grabbing her by the hand he ran after Flavion. Towards freedom.

….

Location: Council space, Serpent Nebula, Citadel, some room off to the side of the Council chambers:

Counciler Tevos sat with the other two councilers at a large conference table, they were currently going over the current findings of the exploration expedition into the Orrion arm of the Galaxy. Council space was becoming rather crowded and a solution was needed, so a few years ago the council organised a new section to deal with exploration of the galactic arm.

After the year and a half of planning and another year of actual exploration they finally had some results, in the form of seven garden worlds and mineral rich systems.

But strangely there was no sign of Promeathean ruins or any alien civilization. It was as if nothing intelligent lived there. This often saddened Tevos as she wanted to meet a new species, to induct another species into the council which could help bring in some new culture and idea's for all to benefit.

"Tevos? Hello!"

Tevos recoiled at the hand being waved in front of her bringing her out of the day dream she was in, looking at the Turian councillor who sat to her immediate left.

"S… sorry, just daydreaming is all. Now you were saying?"

The Turian looked down to his data pad and skimmed over the reports.

"We currently have outposts in several systems that contain garden worlds and three major bases garrisoned mostly by Turian soldiers but the majority of expedition members are Asari with a Quarian and Salarian minority. And reports from the latest batch of ships sent to remote relays says no encounter with alien life. However we are missing two reports, from the ships Envision and Galliant."

The Salarian counciler tapped his own data pad "They were meant to send reports several standard days ago and return through the relays they were to open… it can only mean one thing…"

Tevos gasped "First contact!"

….

Classified Military document detailing Earth/colony info, forces, technology and designs:

Browning HS: the browning holo shot handgun is the latest and most cutting edge personal side arm Browning has made to date, with a near unlimited ammo source and pinpoint accuracy these weapons are quickly being adopted by roughly 70% of military's in the Sol system. The weapon fires a small near microscopic chip which is supplied with power from the actual weapon to generate a hardlight holographic bullet which will penetrate any infantry armour under thirty metres and have a chance of penetrating at 40m which is its maximum range due to power issuesm which are currently being redesigned for a rerelease in two years' time along with the first holo sniper rifle…

Heavy Assault Rifle: with weapons and armour becoming more advanced each year a new category of weapon was needed, the Russian Federation was the first nation to do so by creating a series of 50 and 60 calibur Assault rifles with characteristics of LMG's back with the latest in recoil mitigation technology (the Earth year 2048). These weapons were a mixture of various classes, the RoF and clip capacity of a LMG, robust and easy handling of an Assault rifle and near accuracy of a sniper rifle (though at a range of 400 metres if the shots were burst, if full auto decreased down to 174m.) these weapons were classified as HAR's, or Heavy Assault Rifles, which quickly proved their use on the battlefield in the hands of elite units, within a few years most other countries were rushing to create copies of their own and several export versions were being sent to Slavic nations.

Hardlight holograms:

The Hardlight type hologram was first created by a German science team working in an independent solar wide business giant known as Solar Tech, the inner workings of the technology would be very difficult to explain to anyone without a PHD in physics or advanced engineering but suffice to say it allows any three dimensional image generated from light has a solid surface that can interact physically with the environment around it.

….

Authors replies/notes:

Gyre: haha you guessed it! And just wait till two battleships rise from the waves… that's right I said two. Both pacific nations so try and guess. And decoding of the ship will be addressed next chapter.

LEGION: thank you, and trust me first contact will be… NUCLEAR! In scale… hahahaha!'

Darkerego: yeah, I always give my characters background, you just have to if you want a good story.

Redmerc: well for your follow and patients here is a reward, new chapter!

Medchtsia: will be addressed next chapter, but what type do you! The readers think they should have?

Boredtoneardeath: lawl I know how you feel, I laugh at tragedy's as well. Most of the time…

Rmoore: here it is….

edit: ok people, or more importantly those who enjoy reading this story, can you please, in your review tell me if I am doing anything wrong such as:

wall of text, incorrect spelling, etc...

and please don't be a snobbish uptight upper class twat with a thumb up his arse, which is what I got from some persons three reviews... and of course remember to enjoy this!

ps: also in reply to the certain persons reviews:

ok, well for starters I could not make sense of your first point and be much clearer, your second point is unfounded as the caps are done properly but if I did miss anything please point them out if they actually exist (emphasize that last bit). and lastly I am quite sure a kinder doesn't have that level of education to write that well, except in Star Trek where the standards are higher than the trillion dollar debt the US is in, I stayed up till 3:00am in the morning to pump that chapter out and I admit I did it in a rush and have yet to go back and properly restructure it.

also try not to sound like a snobbish kinda person cause that's what I got when reading your review, and frankly its kinda annoying.

and anyone who is offensive in their reviews, watch this from 0:58 onward:

watch?v=7As3nBqubSg

cause I won't bother with replying in the future...


End file.
